


Take the Reins

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Roleplay, Thirsty Strangers, Wet Clothing, happy birthday shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith finds himself inviting a handsome stranger into his home and fails to control his hunger.ORShiro's car breaks down in the rain and he ends up seeking refuge from an attractive gentleman.





	1. Taken by the Rain

When Keith pulled up to the curb in front of his home, he realized that he couldn’t park. Some asshole decided to take his spot; probably confused about their whereabouts because of the night sky and thunderous rain blinding their line of sight. Keith barely noticed the vehicle until his windshield wipers cleared his vision for a nanosecond —just long enough for him to hit the brakes and barely avoid driving straight into the passenger door of the car. 

“Fuck,” he hissed while rapidly spinning his steering wheel away from the row of cars parked along the curb. He hated that the set of townhouses he lived at were the only ones of the neighbourhood without a parking space. It made coming home from work in the evenings exhausting. One too many times had Keith argued with a neighbour about allowing their guests to use his spot when throwing a dinner party or general get-togethers. 

Pulling ahead, Keith parked at the curb a block over, knowing no one would care about the lone car by the empty road. Not those lucky assholes with a parking lot, anyways. 

Keith grumbled his entire walk home, grumpy about walking in the rain without an umbrella. By the time he got indoors, Keith was soaked through. After placing his keys and wallet on the counter of his kitchen, Keith stripped down to his boxers and climbed up his stairs two steps at a time with his soggy clothes dripping onto the wooden floor with each step. Keith’s shower was quick and efficient, as always. He wrapped a towel around his waist while using a second set to dry his hair. Keith took about three steps into the kitchen when he heard the sound of car door swinging shut.

Ignoring it, Keith opened his fridge door with one hand while using the other to continue drying his hair. He had only pulled out a bag of toast when the sound of someone knocking on his door grabbed his attention.

“Who the hell?” Keith whispered to himself. It wasn’t late, per se, but 9PM was still 9PM —on top of the fact that the weather was atrocious— Keith wondered if he should even approach the door.

A second knock, a bit louder and rushed, prompted Keith to approach the door with caution. Keith placed his toast down on the counter and reached for a knife from the wooden set he had by the sink. If it was his neighbour, he’d give them a nasty glare and open the door wide, indecent and uncaring.

What Keith saw in his door-viewer made him choke on his spit. He hadn’t expected... who on earth...

Keith took a step back, unsure of what to do. He had just observed the most attractive face imaginable; the likes of which were barely construed by the fish-eyed lens of his viewer. 

“Hello?” He called while knocking on the door. “I’m sorry for disturbing your evening. I just need some help.”

Keith gripped his knife tightly and reached for his lock. This could be a trick. He had been alive and alone long enough to know what some humans were capable of. Keith opened the door, standing sideways to keep the knife hidden.

“Hi,” the man breathed, seemingly relieved that Keith didn’t ignore him. “I’m so sorry for this. My car broke down and I need...”

The man’s question trailed off as Keith opened the door further to get a better look at him.

 _Holy fuck,_ Keith thought as he boldly gave him a once-over. This man wasn’t human. Standing well over six feet and sporting the build of an athlete, Keith couldn’t help but swallow back the saliva forming at the base of his mouth. 

“Come in,” was all Keith managed to say as he stepped aside, gesturing for the other to step into his hall with the hand holding the knife. Shiro didn’t seem to notice the kitchen utensil as he stiffly walked by Keith, eyes glued to his exposed torso.

_Interesting._

“Listen, I didn’t mean to bother you —”

“This isn’t a bother,” Keith interrupted. He clamped his jaw shut to let the other continue, perplexed at his own behaviour. This instant infatuation wasn’t good. He’d make a fool out of himself if he wasn’t careful.

“Right —yeah. I think I just need a jump start to get my car working. Do... do you have a car?”

“It’s pouring. I don’t think it’s safe to mess with electricity in this weather,” Keith said. As if Mother Nature herself wanted whatever was happening between them to flourish, the sound of thunder rumbled at the end of Keith’s false claim —false because jump starting a car was known to be safe, even in rainy weather. 

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Listen, uh...”

“Shiro. The name’s Shiro.”

“Shiro,” Keith repeated. He enjoyed how the other’s name tasted on his lips. Shiro sounded as sweet as he looked. And Keith _really_ enjoyed how he looked. He also enjoyed how he was almost eye-level with the other’s chest. After stepping into the light, Keith was blessed with direct view of the other’s pecs. Shiro’s soaked shirt clung to his rippling muscles. Keith could see the curve of his abs and the dip of his hipbones. His jeans were drenched and sunk slightly down his waist, revealing a bit of skin. The pants hugged his legs, giving Keith a good look at the thick thighs and calves supporting the rest of him. Shiro was built like a God, and Keith was ready to worship him.

“I’m Keith,” Keith mentioned after a prolonged pause. He needed to learn how to multitask. He shouldn’t have to stop speaking just to gawk at Shiro or the other would grow suspicious.

“Nice to meet you Keith. I probably should have introduced myself first, huh?” Shiro laughed. Keith’s blood rushed through his veins at the sound. Like hearing a symphony, Keith felt moved. 

“No worries,” Keith smiled. He closed the door with one hand and waved his knife for Shiro’s attention. “I’m gonna put this away,” he commented. “Come on in.”

“I don’t want to track in the rain,” Shiro called out rather than following Keith into the kitchen.

Keith put away the blade and returned to Shiro hovering awkward at the front door. He was trying to unstick his shirt, which only drew Keith’s attention back to it. Specifically, his focus fell on the two brown spots of his nipples peeking through the thin white fabric of his shirt. Keith would pay to mouth one pert nipple while pinching the other. Hell, he’d pay more to do a lot less. 

“It’s fine, Shiro. It’s just water,” Keith said instead. 

Shiro looked conflicted.

“Do you want to call a tow truck?” Keith offered. He didn’t want the stranger to feel like he was being kept in his home against his will. 

“Nah, I—” Shiro chuckled while bashfully scratching the back of his head. “That’s money I’d rather not spend.”

“I could cover th—”

“Shut up Keith,” Shiro interrupted. “Absolutely not. No.”

“Well,” Keith huffed while placing his hands on his hips. “Guess we’re at a standstill.”

Shiro let out a deep breath, the air leaving his lungs momentarily flattening the puff of his chest. “I tried asking the surrounding neighbours, but I guess none trust to open the door to me.”

_Their loss._

“I don’t really know what to do. I’d rather not call a service. Sorry Keith, but if you don’t have a battery I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Just stay the night,” Keith blurted.

Shiro’s mouth snapped open to reply, but Keith spoke quickly. 

“Seriously, stay the night. I used to have a roommate but he moved out. You can sleep in his room. I have extra clothes and a towel too, you can shower and change.”

“Keith...”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about tracking water,” Keith added as he headed towards the stairs while beckoning Shiro to follow. 

“Keith, thank you. Seriously. But I’m really not comfortable with taking advantage of you like that.”

“Taking advantage?” Keith quipped, an eyebrow raised in amusement as Shiro stuttered over his words.

“I mean, of your kindness. Thanks for offering your bed —your place! Your... I appreciate you...”

Keith stopped listening to Shiro’s incoherent sentences as he approached him. Taking Shiro by his wrist, Keith tugged slightly. Shiro’s arm felt inhuman. It was hard and cold, and it took Keith a moment to realize that he was holding a prosthetic.

“Oops,” Keith said as he let go, eying the metal fingers peeking through the sleeve of Shiro’s shirt. The white long-sleeve clung to Shiro’s arms, but Keith hadn’t noticed the silver beneath the transparent fabric, too distracted by... everything else. Keith reached over and grabbed Shiro’s left hand instead, and the warm flesh clung to Keith’s skin immediately. He let the other babble his excuses of avoiding sleeping over while guiding him upstairs.

“Keith please. You don’t even know me. I could be a serial killer.”

“I hate cereal too.”

“Wh— Keith, I can find a hotel, really.” Shiro laughed, somehow finding humor in Keith’s quick-witted comment the way not many people did.

“Hotel? You don’t live around here huh?”

Shiro blanched, all the while Keith continued dragging him up the stairs. “I live close,” he responded stiffly. 

“We just met but I already know you’re a terrible liar,” Keith disclosed in a deadpan tone despite his lips curling up. Shiro was cute.

“I could call a cab,” Shiro tried.

“That’d be more expensive than the hotel.”

“Then let me get a hotel.”

“You’d pay for a cab first just to get there.”

“I’ll sleep in the car.”

“Over my dead body,” Keith said as he pushed Shiro into the bathroom. “Take off your clothes.”

“KeitH?!” Shiro squawked as Keith tore off the towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Put your clothes here,” Keith said while tossing his towel into the hamper beside the bathtub. He gave his hair one final vigorous ruffle with his other towel, and tossed that in the laundry basket as well. 

“Keep the door unlocked and I’ll bring in a change of clothes for you.”

And with that, Keith left Shiro to gawk at the empty hall (and his bare ass) as he fled to his room.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ Keith rushed to his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxer-briefs for himself. He stepped into the underwear and hissed at his grower boner. Of course. He was acting on exhaustion and arousal —which to him was the equivalent of being drunk. 

 _Idiot!_ Keith chided himself. Shiro had every right to call the cops on him for how he acted. He was surprised he hadn’t heard the other rushing out of his house yet. 

_Okay, breathe._

Keith gave himself a moment to evaluate the situation. Shiro was hot, and he might have been checking Keith out the entire time they were conversing, and given his stature, if he was really against Keith’s hospitality, he could have pulled away using force at any given moment during their interaction.

It took Keith a moment to calm himself, but once he did, he realized that Shiro hadn’t said or done anything to oppose Keith beyond standard politeness. 

Still, Keith didn’t want to assume anything. He’d get a grip on himself, cut his stupid horny act, and be hospitable to Shiro until the rain either seized or they arose the morning after. Grabbing an oversized shirt, sweatpants that were extremely loose on him, and a new box of boxers he had yet to open, Keith hovered awkwardly outside the bathroom until he heard the shower water turn on. Keith waited another minute to make sure Shiro had stepped inside before hurriedly placing the clothes on the sink counter along with a clean towel. 

Keith quickly crawled back into his room and jumped onto his bed. The grumble of his stomach prevented him from finding any inner peace, and he tossed and turned until he caved to his body’s needs. Throwing on a t-shirt, Keith snuck down the hallway, paused at the sound of Shiro humming to himself, fought the urge to crawl into the shower with who he was learning to be an extremely dorky beef cake, and headed down the stairs into the kitchen. Keith made himself some scrambled eggs on toast, far too lazy and wired from work and his encounter with the handsome stranger to make anything extravagant. 

“Keith?”

Keith looked up from his phone to see Shiro hovering at the bottom of the staircase. He was fully dressed, and yet his body left nothing to the imagination. Keith’s large shirt stretch along Shiro’s muscles, making it look puny and inadequate for the large man. The gray sweatpants hugged his thighs the same way his wet jeans had, except Keith could now see the slight outline of the other’s bulge. Keith’s phone slipped out of his hand and clattered onto the miniature dining room table. 

Was Shiro commando? 

“What’s up?” Keith croaked. 

“I put my prosthetic in the room. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Keith huffed. “Did you have dinner? Are you hungry?”

“I ate,” Shiro nodded. He tentatively approached Keith with a few things in his hand; his wallet, keys, and cellphone. 

“I’ll get the laundry going,” Keith mentioned. “I’ll put your clothes in the dryer so it’ll be ready by the morning.”

“Thanks,” Shiro nodded while stuffing his keys and wallet into the sweatpants' pocket. 

“Make yourself at home. You can grab food from the fridge or watch some TV. The wifi password is on the back of the router there,” Keith mentioned while pointing to the black box sitting on a stand in the living room. He didn't hide observing the bulge of Shiro's wallet against his thigh, nor the outline of his dick on the inner side. 

“I might just call it a day,” Shiro sighed. He got up to connect to the wifi, giving Keith plenty of time to ogle at his ass before he turned back around to join him at the table once again. “To be honest, I couldn’t tell which room was yours versus your old roommate’s...”

Keith laughed and sat up, gesturing for Shiro to follow. “Yeah, sorry. I’m sort of a minimalist.”

Keith could have sworn he heard Shiro mutter something beneath his breath, but the whisper was incoherent. Keith glanced over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs, eyes peering deep into Shiro’s piercing gaze. 

“Did you say something?” Keith asked at the top of the stairs. Shiro caught up, standing only a step beneath Keith yet almost at eye-level. 

“No,” Shiro lied.

Keith eyed the other carefully. Shiro had a long scar that trailed over the bridge of his nose, and dark lashes that fanned over his lids, accenting his roguish beauty. His hair was platinum white, and the undercut he undoubtedly sported in the past was growing out, the short tuffs of hair leading up to the longer strands on the crown of his head and longer locks along his fringe. Shiro was beyond attractive, and Keith wondered what the other saw in him, given that he stared Keith down just as intensely. 

“Which room did you put your prosthetic?”

Shiro walked up the last step, foot between Keith’s and chest bumping into his, forcing Keith to take a step back. 

“This one,” Shiro said as he walked into Keith’s room.

Keith followed Shiro and observed the metal arm placed on the nightstand holding Keith’s textbooks and half-filled water bottle. The bed was still messy from when Keith had plopped onto it half an hour ago, and his drawer was half-open with a pajama pant leg jutting out of the wooden shelf. The room looked lived in. It was glaringly obvious. Even with how little material possessions Keith owned, there was no mistaking his room for an abandoned one.

Shiro had intentionally chosen his room. 

“You can sleep here,” Keith mentioned. 

“Is this your roommate’s room?” Shiro asked despite clearly knowing the answer.

“It’s not,” Keith said while talking a step closer to Shiro.

“And you’re okay with me sleeping here?”

“As long as you don’t mind sharing,” Keith murmured. Shiro definitely didn’t mind. If it wasn’t noticeable before, it was now. Shiro’s cheeks were rosy and his body language was open and inviting. He wanted this too, which Keith was too turned on by to question. 

“I don’t,” Shiro affirmed. 

“Good.”

And with that, Keith reached over his head, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled it off his body.


	2. Taking the Reins

When Keith opened the door and invited Shiro into his home, Shiro knew immediately that his body would betray him. He already gawked at the other several times while trying to explain his situation; barely able to form full sentences as the man standing before him in nothing but a towel offered Shiro shelter from the storm.  

Keith was gorgeous beyond words. With a toned, muscular body, yet a small waist and a slight curve of his hips, Keith teetered between a level of masculinity disrupted by an alluring femininity. His voice was deep and raspy, and yet his features were soft and elegant. With the exception of a profound scar rooted deep in his right cheek, Keith’s skin seemed absolutely flawless. His arms and chest glowed flush from his shower, which sent Shiro’s mind spiraling a million places it shouldn’t have.  

“I don’t want to track in the rain,” “I could call a cab,” “Then let me get a hotel,” “I’ll sleep in the car....”  

Shiro threw excuse after excuse at Keith, praying he had done his due-diligence in not imposing on Keith’s kindness and privacy while simultaneously hoping that Keith would keep fighting his propositions and continue to insist that he stay.  

And he did.  

And then some.  

Keith showed Shiro where the laundry basket was in a very creative way. Seeing the other standing unapologetically naked in front of him sent a rush of blood deep into the pits of Shiro’s stomach. He could barely take off his clothes and de-attach his arm after observing such a sight. Keith’s mere existence went straight to Shiro’s dick. He took his time showering, even humming to himself as if he wasn’t rocking the fattest hard-on imaginable, hoping to calm his beating heart and rushing thoughts. Shiro eventually caved to his body and shamefully masturbated in the stranger’s tub, knowing he’d rather walk out with a flaccid dick and have it grow again then risk coming off as a creepy pervert looking for a quick hookup —at least not right away.  

Shiro needed to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding Keith’s intentions.   

He’d have to hint at what he wanted and see if Keith would intentionally take the bait or let it slip by.   

Shiro stepped out of the shower and eyed the clothes Keith laid out for him. He towel-dried his body and pulled the shirt over his head with his left hand. Shiro struggled to guide his arm into the sleeve, and winced at the sound of the seams ripping slightly. Working slowly, Shiro pulled the shirt over his stomach and struggled with the back for a moment before successfully covering his damp skin.  

Shiro held the small package of untouched boxer-briefs, and considered it for a long moment. It took a great deal of his focus to come to the ridiculous conclusion of going without the underwear. If he wanted to give Keith any signs, this would be it. Shiro put on the sweatpants and fished in his jeans’ pockets for his belongings before stepping out with his prosthetic cradled under his arm. He peering into an empty room, looking for Keith. It seemed abandoned, so he tried the other. The second room looked lived in. Shiro placed his arm on the nightstand and took his other belongings with him downstairs.   

“Keith?” Shiro called, unsure if Keith was somewhere upstairs that he hadn’t checked.  

“What’s up?” Keith called. His phone had fallen out of his grasp as Shiro stepped into view.   

Shiro felt his face grow warm at the other’s reaction.  

“I put my prosthetic in the room. Is that okay?” he asked.  

“Of course,” Keith huffed. “Did you have dinner? Are you hungry?”  

“I ate,” Shiro nodded. He approached Keith with his belongings in his hand, which Keith immediately took as his way of saying that his clothes were completely discarded upon his request.  

“I’ll get the laundry going,” Keith mentioned. “I’ll put your clothes in the dryer so it’ll be ready by the morning.”  

“Thanks,” Shiro nodded. He stuffed his keys and wallet into the sweatpants’ pocket and didn’t miss Keith looking right at his crotch.   

_Fuck._   

He needed to escalate this before he lost his damn mind.  

“Make yourself at home. You can grab food from the fridge or watch some TV. The wifi password is on the back of the router there,” Keith mentioned while pointing to the black box sitting on a stand in the living room.   

“I might just call it a day,” Shiro mentioned in what he hoped was blatant enough for Keith to pick up. Just in case it wasn’t, he got up to connect to the wifi, and bent down far enough to give Keith a good view of his ass before turning back to join him at the table. “To be honest, I couldn’t tell which room was yours versus your old roommate’s...”  

Keith laughed and sat up, gesturing for Shiro to follow. “Yeah, sorry. I’m sort of a minimalist.”  

Whatever comment Shiro had died in his throat as he followed the other. He hadn’t realized Keith was still pantless. _“Fuck, Keith.”_ Shiro hissed. Walking up the stairs behind him was the best and worst decision of his life. His gaze traced the curve of Keith’s perky ass accented by his boxer-briefs, and he let his eyes fall on the cleft leading lower to the slight bulge of the other’s balls. What’d he’d give to have Keith sit on his face right that moment...  

“Did you say something?” Keith asked at the top of the stairs. Shiro closed the distance, needing only to stand a step beneath Keith to be at eye-level.   

“No,” Shiro lied. Keith looked unconvinced as he observed Shiro carefully. His gaze trailed the scar on the bridge of his nose, his eyes, his hair... Keith looked starved, and Shiro was desperate to offer himself as the other’s next meal.  

“Which room did you put your prosthetic?” he asked.  

Shiro walked up the last step, foot between Keith’s and chest bumping into his, forcing Keith to take a step back. He wished Keith stood his ground so their lips crashed against each other, but Keith stepped aside for Shiro, allowing him to lead the way.  

“This one,” Shiro said as he walked into Keith’s room.  

Keith followed Shiro and observed the metal arm placed on the nightstand.  

“You can sleep here,” Keith mentioned after a very noticeable pause.  

“Is this your roommate’s room?” Shiro asked, playing dumb. He needed Keith to confirm that he knew what was going on.  

“It’s not,” Keith said while talking a step closer to Shiro.  

“And you’re okay with me sleeping here?”  

“As long as you don’t mind sharing,” Keith murmured. Shiro definitely didn’t mind. He felt his cheeks seer as he relaxed his stance.  

“I don’t,” Shiro confirmed.   

“Good.”  

Keith didn’t waste another second as reached over his head, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it off his body.  

***  

Shiro gasped as Keith curled his fingers into him, hitting his prostate dead on. He had never been worked open so quickly, and yet any sting of pain was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure. Keith knew what he was doing, and it was driving Shiro insane.

_"_ _Ngh_ _,_ fuck Keith. _Please,”_ Shiro gasped against the crook of Keith’s neck. Shiro was lying on his side, his left arm and leg draped around Keith and holding him tightly. Keith happily kissed Shiro’s sweaty forehead and hummed as he forced a third finger into Shiro. Shiro hissed and moaned the other’s name until his voice went hoarse. He tilted his head up, and Keith’s lips met his for a chaste kiss. Shiro whimpered against Keith’s tongue as he felt himself stretch around the long digits. Keith was relentless in the best possible way. He licked into Shiro’s mouth, swallowing the other’s moans, all the while never ceasing his preparations.  

“Keith, please—” Shiro whined. “I’ll cum before you get to do anything to me.”  

“I’m doing plenty,” Keith murmured against his lips. Shiro stuttered something unintelligible as his prostate was hit once again. “How fast is your recovery time?” he asked more seriously.  

_With you, seconds._ Shiro stipulated. What suave and charming reply came out of his mouth sounded something more along the lines of _"Doesn’t matter. Just fuck me ‘til I pass out.”_   

Keith’s fingers, slick with lubricant, slipped out of him with a satisfying squelch. Shiro squirmed under Keith’s barrage of kisses as the other turned Shiro over to lie on his back.   

“I’m going to do just that,” Keith whispered against the shell of his ear. Shiro’s entire body was on fire. His cock twitched in anticipation and his hairs stood on end. He was itching for a good fucking and he knew Keith would deliver.  

Keith grabbed Shiro from beneath his knees and lifted his legs in the air as he positioned himself in front of Shiro. His eyes were hooded with desire. The way he stared at Shiro’s body set fire to his skin. Shiro squirmed beneath the other, overwhelmed by Keith’s gaze.   

“Keith?” Shiro squawked when the other didn’t move.   

“Sorry,” Keith blinked, snapping out of his trance. “You look so pretty like this,” he added. Shiro’s cock dripped with precum as if responding to the other’s compliment. Keith didn’t waste another second after such a display. He shimmied closer between Shiro’s legs, grabbed his cock, and guided it to the other’s slick entrance.  

Shiro chest was heaving. His breath came in short bursts, and true to his earlier concerns, he felt himself coming close to orgasm when they had yet to do anything —at least not to Shiro’s standards. To think the idea of being fingered then fucked by a complete stranger would turn him on this much. Shiro was appalled by his willingness to be used by Keith.  

“Breathe, Shiro.”  

Shiro’s compliant exhale was cut short by a sharp gasp as Keith pressed into him. He arched his back when Keith’s member pushed past his sphincter, and cried out as the other pressed on. Despite being carefully prepared and spread open with a generous helping of lube, Shiro was still tight around him. The stretch of a cock in his ass burned as much as it did pleasure him.  

“God,” Shiro sighed once Keith was sheathed to the hilt.  

“Is this okay?” Keith murmured while lazily rocking his hips.  

“Mhm...”  

“Does it feel good?” Keith asked. He did not cease his movements while waiting for validation from Shiro. Keith’s thrusts were torturously slow. It was as if he knew what drove Shiro crazy.  

“Y-yes. So good,” Shiro mewled. He grabbed a handful of the comforter beneath him as a means to ground himself. Keith felt incredible. He angled himself in a way that brushed Shiro’s prostate with every other thrust.   

“Good,” Keith hummed. His voice was deeper than before. His tone was almost menacing as he continued speaking to Shiro between his rhythmic thrusts. “You’re so tight Shiro. So hot,” he breathed.  

“Ah, I’m—” Shiro cried out in pleasure, interrupting himself as Keith landed a particularly vigorous thrust dead against his prostate. Shiro curled his toes. Keith was picking up a devastating pace.  

“K-Keith! _Ah,_ s...slow down...”   

Shiro felt his sentences breaking between each snap of Keith’s pelvis. His knuckles ached from grasping the blanket beneath him and he arched his back further as Keith continued ruining him. When Shiro came, it was a surprise to them both. He stuttered a string of curses; _fuck, fuck,_ _fuccckkk_ _,_ and suddenly he had hit the peak of his orgasm. It came crashing down on him so violently that Shiro saw stars.   

“Shit,” Keith hissed as he curled over Shiro, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. “Breaking so soon?”  

Shiro couldn’t reply. His left hand had found itself now muffling his mouth rather than squeezing the life out of the crumpled fabric beneath. He wanted to scream. Keith wasn’t stopping just became he climaxed. _Shit._    

“Keith,” Shiro managed to rasped beneath his palm. “Please...”  

“Fuck, Shiro... You are... _so..._ fucking... tight,” Keith panted between each thrust, the breaks in his sentence accented by the lewd sound of skin slapping skin. Shiro moaned and whined beneath Keith, over and over, begging for him to stop while simultaneously locking his ankles around Keith’s neck, pleading with him to continue.  

Keith’s hands traced the hard muscles bulging from Shiro’s abdomen as he folded over him. He kissed Shiro’s tear-stained cheeks and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while slowing his pace. Shiro all but sobbed for Keith to finish in him. He couldn’t stand the overstimulation. He couldn’t stand the other snapping his pelvis at an abnormally controlled pace. How was Keith doing this? How was he able to catch himself mid-fuck and return to a torturously slow movement?  

“Keith, _ngh_ _, fuck..._ Keith please. I can’t—”   

“I’m fucking you ‘til you pass out, remember?”  

Shiro whimpered at the claim. Keith kissed his lips, his nose, his eyelids; all between each cant of his hips.   

“Just a little longer, Shiro.”  

Shiro’s panting was loud and rugged. To have such a beautiful man bottom out in him like this; to have him take the reins and push Shiro past his limits... it was overwhelming for Shiro. His flaccid cock leaked onto his stomach. The dribble of cum pooled near his naval and over the coarse hairs curling along the skin. He was a mess, both physically and emotionally. He never wanted this night to end.  

Shiro climaxed for a second time that night before Keith reached his first. The other had spun him onto his stomach while murmuring something about wanting his sheets messy with his cum, and railed into him from behind. Blood had pooled to Shiro’s stomach almost immediately at that. The tension in his balls built and built until he was at his limit. He released ropes of his spunk onto blankets beneath him, his entire body shaking with pleasure and exhaustion as he did.   

Keith followed shortly after. His thrusts turned violent. Each one was complimented by his broken moans and then a raspy cry of Shiro’s name as he filled him with his seed. Shiro sighed in relief as Keith's movements _finally_ came to a stop. The walls of his muscle were rubbed raw. He felt numb lying on his stomach, tears and drool staining the pillow cushioning his cheek. When Keith pulled out, it was slow and deliberate. Both men moaned for different reasons; Keith in pleasure and Shiro in discomfort. After the pounding he had received that night, he almost preferred for Keith to stay in him. He felt empty without the other’s cock stretching him wide.  

Shiro turned around on the mattress, uncaring that he was rubbing his spunk onto his lower back and deeper into Keith’s comforter. It was easier to breathe when facing the ceiling. Shiro exhaled deeply, spent and glowing from their sex. He couldn’t believe they had pulled it off.  

Shiro couldn’t believe he had just celebrated his birthday by role-playing with his fiancé.  

***  

Keith flopped onto his back and lay beside Shiro, catching his breath. After a moment to himself, Keith turned to face the other. Shiro looked ravished. His hair was unkempt and his large chest was heaving from exertion.  

“Good?” Keith asked as he propped himself on his forearm. He hovered over Shiro and traced a bite mark embedded deep into his skin with the pads of his first two fingers. Shiro shuddered at the touch and nodded.  

“Real good. We should do this again —if it didn’t weird you out.”  

“It obviously didn’t,” Keith chuckled. He leaned down and pecked Shiro on the bridge of his nose. “Has anyone told you that you should be an actor?” Keith bit his lower lip and smiled as he trailed Shiro’s sculpted abs with his palm. “Or a model?”  

“I hear _model_ from you all the time baby,” Shiro smiled. He curled his fingers around the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. “But I like my current job.”  

Keith hummed and draped himself over Shiro’s body. “I can’t imagine you doing anything else,” Keith admitted. “Even if it means seeing you less often.”  

Shiro kissed Keith’s hair several times in quick succession in response. “One more year and soon you’ll be sick of seeing me around.”  

“Not likely,” Keith scoffed. His gut twisted with uncertainty and excitement. “Let’s hope they let me in.”  

“Keith, you’ve broken all my records at the Garrison. You’re getting that internship.”  

Working at NASA alongside with Shiro was Keith’s dream. And a day would come when the two would celebrate his acceptance into the space program —maybe with more elaborate role-playing; who knows —but today wasn’t about celebrating Keith.  

Today was Shiro’s day.  

“I have a cake for you, by the way,” Keith mentioned as he rubbed his palm along Shiro’s inner thigh. Shiro’s softening cock twitched from where it laid flaccid, and Keith momentarily wondered if he should hold off celebrating his fiancé’s birthday to have another round of sex instead. 

“I love it, thank you.”  

“You haven’t even seen it!” Keith laughed.   

“Doesn’t matter. I know I love it. I love you,” Shiro rambled.  

“Wanna go downstairs in a bit?”  

“Mm.” Shiro was drowsy. Keith could tell that he had a long day at work just from the slight bags under his eyes. Shiro would have taken the day off if it wasn’t for Keith being asked to step in for a last-minute late shift at work after his classes —courtesy of a co-worker leaving the job with barely a week’s notice. Keith told Shiro to stay back at work and come home at his usual time; and to take the Monday off instead. It was the best way not to break the immersion they had prepared for Shiro’s “birthday present” _._  

Suggested by Keith after Shiro had indiscreetly hinted about it in the past, Keith offered the scenario and the set up. And to both their surprises, it went extremely well. Keith thought he’d be humoring Shiro throughout, but he ended up more immersed than he predicted. He lost himself to the situation and became aroused at instances that didn’t work for him before. Keith was horny while scrambling some eggs in the kitchen with Shiro on a completely different floor of the house for fuck's sake. Role-playing worked wonders and Keith didn’t have the gall to admit so out loud.  

Not this year, at least.   

“I missed you,” Keith murmured against the shell of Shiro’s ear. Whether he was awake to hear his words was beyond him. Shiro’s eyes were closed and his heavy breathing turned quiet and even. “Your missions are getting longer and longer.”  

“You’ll join me soon,” Shiro smiled. So he was awake. Just barely, at least. “We'll get a place close to work so we can sneak away as much as we’d like.”  

“Deal,” Keith smiled. He held Shiro close and let the other doze off beneath him. He peppered his lover with adoring kisses, heart swelling with affection for the other. Shiro’s birthday weekend was planned to the very hour with their friends and family, so Keith made sure to enjoy every second he had with his partner before the official celebrations began.  

***  

When Shiro woke up before midnight, his birthday a half hour away from officially being over, he roused Keith from his slumber and asked for cake, which earned him an amused yet dismissing huff.   

“In the mornin’...” Keith grumbled. “Sleepy time.” Keith bit Shiro’s neck at the sound of the other’s whine, and kissed the skin while palming the other’s exposed cock.   

“You can’t just... say no to cake... for sleep... but then fuck me,” Shiro panted between his slight convulsions beneath Keith’s feather-light touches. Keith smiled and let go of Shiro.  

“Fine,” he said while turning away and melting against their mattress.   

It was not fine for Shiro. Before his birthday officially ended, he had his cake —candles and all; and some more toe-curling sex with the love of his life on their kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was for the #Sheith69min prompt: wet t-shirt/clothes
> 
> WHICH WAS SECRETLY A SETUP FOR SHIRO'S BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION 🎉🎉🎉~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy bday Shiro ily so much 😌💕💕💕  
> @Kroligane


End file.
